violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters in Violetta. Master Zambrano Master Zambrano is a young boy that has a great musical talent. He comes to Studio 21 because Antonio invited him to visit the Studio. He has a crush on Agustina, Tomas's cousin, but she only sees him as a friend. It's mentioned that he has his first concert when he was 7 and he can play all the instrument that exist. He is probably 12 years old, because he looks around the same age as Agustina and Agustina is 12. His full name is never revealed during the series Violetta. Master Zambrano '''is portrayed by Pedro Maurizi and is voice-dubbed in English by Owen Clark. Luis '''Luis '''is the first guy that Violetta met in the airplane. He tried to flirt with her, but he stopped after Herman tells him that Violetta is dangerous and that he shouldn't talk to her. '''Luis is portrayed by Joaquin Mendez, Charly Charly is the producer of an animal food corporation. He needed to find someone to be the image of his new product, FatPig pig food. At first, he tried to make Camila sign the contract, but later he failed because she discovered that the contract is a trap. Right after that, Ludmila comes but she doesn't listen to Maxi and Camila when they try to tell her that the contract is a trap and she signs it. Charly 'is portrayed by Jesús Villegas. Laura ' Laura '''is Andres's younger sister. She is a little clumsy, like her brother Andres. Maxi has a crush on her, but she doesn't know it. Andres is very overprotective of her. He didn't let her go out with boys, especially Maxi. Andres and Maxi went to a boxing centre and they fought. Maxi won and Andres let him go out with Laura. When Andrea, a girl that is deeply in love with Maxi, made a blog about him, Laura discovered the blog and she broke up with him. '''Laura is portrayed by Nicole Luis. Andrea ' Andrea '''is one of the students at Studio 21. She loves playing the cello, and she even has a name for her cello, Igor. She is deeply in love with Maxi, even though he doesn't feel anything for her. It all started when she saw Maxi walking and she dropped her cello and Maxi caught it. Andrea fell in love with him and she imagined that he's a prince. She will do anything to win Maxi's heart, but Maxi doesn't accept it. She has a Emo style, but later she changes her look and this time, Maxi falls in love with her. She pretended to like Andrew to make Marie jealous. '''Andrea '''is portrayed by Stephie Camarena in episode 3 and Nikole Castillo in all other episodes. Mara Ponte ' Mara Ponte''' is the new chef of the Resto Band. Maxi is in love with her, but she revealed that she's his cousin. Andres and Braco are in love with her too. Maxi and Mara nearly started dating when Mara told him that they weren't actually related, but she said that she couldn't date someone who had a crush on someone they thought they were related to. Mara is portrayed by Sumi Justo. Gustavo ' Gustavo' is a guy from Studio 21. Naty was in love with him, but he was just using her to get closer to Ludmila. Gustavo is portrayed by Thiago Batistuta. Dr. Lombardo Dr. Lombardo is the officer in charge of the custody of Matias and legal matters. Dr. Lombardo is portrayed by Mariano Musimeci. Mr. Amendola Mr. Amendola is the art director who Pablo hired for the Studio's show in the theater. Mr. Amendola is portrayed by Francisco Benvenuti. Elsa Elsa is Violetta's governess. She is one of the first characters to appear on the series, even though she was only featured in one episode. She is quite strict and doesn't like Violetta, as she ruined one of her jackets by spilling her drink on it and she also accidentally pushed Elsa head first into a chocolate cake. Elsa quit her job as Violetta's governess soon after they arrived in Buenos Aires. Elsa is portrayed by Esther Ramos. Susana Susana is Tomas' mum. She loves and cares a lot about Tomas and is always there to help him, whenever he's sad or happy. It's unknown who plays Susana. Valeria Valeria is Broduey's cousin from Brazil who came to visit him during her stay in Argentina for a dance contest. Camila and Naty quickly became jealous because they thought Maxi and Broduey were using her to make them jealous, but actually she was using them, with permission, to make her boyfriend jealous. Valeria is portrayed by Yasmim Manaia. Ingrid Ingrid is Violetta's new governess. She replaced Angie after she moved to France. Olga was jealous of her, as she liked Ramallo. It's unknown who portrays Ingrid. Category:Characters